Present day micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) based actuator devices have fundamental performance issues that severely limit their widespread commercialization. Although MEMS manufacturers have pushed to develop silicon (both polycrystalline and single crystal) and other material-based structures, the resulting systems still lack the needed mechanical properties. A specific example is the case of MEMS based optical scanners and switches (OMEMS). Such devices need to produce large angular deflections (several tens of degrees) and resonant frequencies exceeding tens of kilohertz with lifetime reliability over billions of cycles.
Monolithic materials, such as silicon, metal and ceramic thin films currently used to produce MEMS lack the required combination of high elastic stiffness, high strength, high fatigue lifetime and low density (mass per unit volume) i.e., the basic mechanical flexibility and flaw tolerance necessary for many potential MEMS applications. Polymers are not adequate since they are too flexible and have low strength which limits them to low frequency operation in devices where low forces and/or displacements are required, such as valves and fluidic pumps.
Consequently, moving component MEMS, such as optical scanners, are nearly non-existent commercially today. Most successful applications of MEMS remain based on quasi-static devices such as pressure and acceleration sensors. One moving component MEMS is a digital light processor that is based on bistable positioning of aluminum MEMS mirrors.
The need for advanced capability MEMS devices can be illustrated through a particular application—the MEMS based optical scanner (an OMEMS). Such scanners are envisioned for large area display applications using three-color scanning. Early MEMS optical scanners utilized a torsional silicon micro-mirror produced using wet etching. It was capable of deflecting a beam through a 0.8° angle at a resonance frequency of 16.3 kHz. The majority of OMEMS scanners in development today are still designed using similar thin beams of silicon acting either as torsion bars (around which a silicon mirror element rotates) or as cantilevers (which vibrate to provide the scanning motion). Both of these structure types are efficient, with no moving parts to wear.
General applications are dependent on the resonance frequency, the maximum deflection, and the maximum restoring force—with higher values of each normally desired. These properties are dependent on the size, shape, and mechanical properties of the underlying materials. However, materials used in traditional IC-based MEMS fabrication lack the mechanical characteristics required to allow specific tailoring and optimization for many applications. There is no current way to design simultaneously for high frequency operation, large amplitude deflection, low operating power, robustness, and long-term reliability under cyclic stresses with existing material systems. The basic problem with silicon, and monolithic materials in general, is that while having sufficient elastic stiffness, their strength and fatigue lifetime is too low and density too high. This combination limits the ultimate deflection amplitude and frequency, and increases power requirements to sustain oscillation.
Fundamental limitations exist in the performance of materials currently used for MEMS and micro-mechanical devices. These materials such as Si, SiO2, SiC, metals, Si3N4 cannot provide large deflections (>100 um) at high speeds (>kHz) necessary for many MEMS actuator applications hampering their widespread commercialization. Most of all, the existing materials do not have the fatigue life necessary to undergo repeated large deformations over the billions of cycles that most actuator MEMS applications require.